


Would Smell as Sweet

by Cherazor



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Mickey figures things out, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazor/pseuds/Cherazor
Summary: What kind of rose does the zero room smell of, exactly?





	Would Smell as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A really silly fic, written entirely on my cellphone. Please forgive any mistakes, it’s completely unbetad. And written on my cellpone. Just sayin’. :P

It was funny, Mickey thought, how the Doctor’s version of a “guided tour of the TARDIS” seemed to be more along the lines of a guided tour of the parts of the TARDIS which Rose were unlikely to frequent. So far, he’d been led to a room filled with various gaming consoles; a room with a TV airing every footie game United ever played (at first he’d found that oddly specific until he realized that United was his own favorite team and that the Doctor was one sneaky bastard); a library filled with DVDs; four arcades; a room filled with blinking space tech which the Doctor had assured him was safe to play around with and program; a small gym with pool; and his own bedroom.

He’d yet to see any library containing books or the small the small field Rose had told him about so many times. Neither had the pool he had been shown looked anything like the one she’d described.

All-in-all, Mickey had a sneaking suspicion that the Doctor had suddenly realized that his snap-decision to let him onboard would mean less private-time with Rose, and wasn’t entirely pleased with that particular consequence.

Pushing open yet another door, Mickey paused in confusion as he stared into an empty room. “Hey, boss?”

The Doctor hummed, glancing up from the doohickey (“yes, that’s the technical term!”) he’d been fiddling with as he walked.

“What’s this room, then?”

Shoving the sonic screwdriver and the doohickey into his pocket, the Doctor peered into the room with a grin. “Oh! This is the zero room!”

“Zero room? What? Like another room dedicated to yourself?”

He rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Mickey. No,” he replied, “the zero room functions a bit like a sensory deprivation tank. Well, a very advanced sensory deprivation tank – it blocks everything from the basic human senses, to telepathy and even errant time senses. Brilliant when the synapses aren’t firing the way they’re supposed to.”

“Huh.” Eyes travelling from one side of the room to another, Mickey couldn’t deny the calming effect it had, even while he was standing outside of it. He could easily imagine a century passing by unnoticed in there – the soft contours, highlighted by the gentle light, and ambient thrumming sound…it all spelled out tranquility. Except…

He took a deep breath through his nose.

There was something in the air of the room. A scent. It wasn’t an unpleased fragrance by any means. But all the same…

“If it’s a sensory deprivation tank, how come it smells?”

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow, drawing a quick breath. “I’d almost forgotten about that. But I always found the smell of rose—” He choked, giving a quick cough before continuing. “—Of roses relaxing. Anyway, coming? I think we have a black hole somewhere over here that I could show you.” He stepped back into the hallway again, eyes firmly set on the door further down the corridor.

Mickey frowned. Whatever the scent was in the room, it definitely wasn’t roses. It was familiar, almost soothingly so, and even slightly floral…

But it wasn’t roses.

Shooting the Doctor another glance, Mickey caught sight of his reddening cheeks and a flash of comprehension rushed through him like a bolt of lightning.

The Doctor hadn’t lied when he said that he found the smell of roses comforting.

He just hadn’t specified it was the scent of a _particular_ rose.

Mickey closed the door, leaving only a lingering remnants of Rose’s perfume drifting in the air behind him.


End file.
